The War on NME
by Meta Knight Girl
Summary: When the war with N.M.E. rekindles, it won't be pretty, especially since nobody can find Kirby! It's up to Tiff, Tuff, King DeDeDe, Escargoon, Fololo, Falala, and Meta Knight to save Kirby and Dreamland from N.M.E! This is part 2 of 'A Very Merry Birthd
1. The War on NME Chapter 1

Dreamland's Future Year  
  
Chapter 1: Revival of the War  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any trademarks and/or characters mentioned in this story; they belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories! Note: This is Part 2 of 'A Very Merry Birthday' so read that one before you read this.  
  
The sun was shining on the ocean's surface. Birds chirped all around and everyone was in a calm mood. It was evening in Cappy Town; the sun was close to setting. It was a romantic view to see the ocean right before sunset; it's gentle glow upon the warm water. It was a beautiful sight. It was especially a tender moment for two certain people. Their names were Tiff and Meta Knight.  
  
"Meta Knight? I think the sight of the ocean is lovely up here, don't you think?" Tiff said in a tranquil manner.  
  
"Yes...very peaceful...I like it."  
  
"It's getting late, maybe we should go inside the castle."  
  
"Alright, m-love."  
  
So Tiff and Meta Knight headed back in to the Castle, until someone stopped them. Turning around, they glanced at the anxious Tuff.  
  
"What is it, Tuff?" Meta Knight questioned.  
  
"It's Kirby. Nobody can find him! I hope he's okay..."  
  
"He's not at his house?"  
  
"No, nobody has seen him today. I even went and asked Tokkori. He didn't see him either. Have you guys seen him?"  
  
"I'm Sorry, my friend. I haven't."  
  
"No, I haven't seen him ever since he went back with Tokkori."  
  
"Well, will you help me look for him?"  
  
"Sure." Tiff and Meta Knight said in unison, and in a minute, they were frantically searching for Kirby.  
  
"How about we ask DeDeDe?" Tuff suggested.  
  
"Ok. It's worth a try."  
  
So, they headed off to see King DeDeDe and Escargoon.  
  
"Um, excuse me. Hey DeDeDe, have you seen Kirby today?"  
  
"Nope. I haven't. What about you Escargoon?"  
  
"Well, no, not today."  
  
"How about we ask the Cappys?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
So they headed off for Cappy Town in search of the petite pink puffball.  
  
"Let's ask, uh, the Mayor."  
  
Once again, they headed off to the Mayor's.  
  
"Hey Mayor Blusterghast. Have you seen Kirby today?"  
  
"Hello children-WHOA! I mean, no I haven't..." The Mayor was shocked at how Tiff and Tuff had aged.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight left the Mayor's house and decided just to ask everybody. They asked Mr. Curio, Tuggle, Gangu, Samo, Mable, Chief Bookem, Chef Kawasaki, and even went back and asked Tokkori. Nobody knew were Kirby was.  
  
"It's hopeless. Were did Kirby go?"  
  
"...o no...It's true..."  
  
"What is, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked a little frightened.  
  
"The war with N.M.E. is rekindling. That's were Kirby is. He's at N.M.E.'s headquarters."  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back. This of course, is part 2 of a Very Merry B-Day, and, well, yeah. I am making it a three parter, and I will make this one totally about the war and stuff. Oh, and these will still be short chapters. I know it's pretty flat writing, but its my second story. So I would like it if you told me what I needed to improve on. The next one will be about the future so keep on reading! 


	2. The War on NME Chapter 2

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2: Preparing for N.M.E!  
  
"WHAT?! Kirby...I hope he's okay..." Tuff was worried about the little pinkie, his buddy, was in trouble...  
  
"I'm not too sure, but pretty sure, that Kirby is being held captive at N.M.E.'s headquarters. I am sorry, my friend."  
  
"Oh...what do we do?"  
  
"There is only one thing we can do. That's to start training today and get in shape to defeat N.M.E. and his monsters!"  
  
So it was settled. They would start training immediately!  
  
"Hey Meta Knight...should we get DeDeDe and Escargoon to help us?"  
  
"I am not so sure, Tiff. They might have been working with us that one time..."  
  
"Well, we could always give it a try, right?"  
  
"Maybe it would be a good idea..."  
  
They had gone to the throne room to ask DeDeDe and Escargoon what they thought about the whole situation.  
  
"So you want us to help you get that pinkie out of trouble? I don't know..." Escargoon muttered under his breath. "I suppose we-"  
  
"Wait...why are you asking us for your help? I thought that last thing was a one time situation!" DeDeDe was jumping to conclusions...  
  
"I know. We thought you might want to help us...after all, we are getting back at N.M.E...."  
  
"I don't know...that little pink pest has helped us out a lot..."  
  
"You'll help then?"  
  
"I guess it's doable. What are we going to do, though?"  
  
"Well, we were going to start training..."  
  
"Alright! Escargoon-"  
  
"Yes majesty?"  
  
"Let's do this!"  
  
Author's Notes: Yea...Really short chapter...I want to take a break from this so, I won't write to much in a while...Sorry for the inconvenience! 


	3. The War on NME Chapter 3

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3: Preparations of a Lifetime  
  
"Thank you, King DeDeDe and Escargoon! This will really help us out!" Tuff exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, sure..." King DeDeDe muttered under his breath. "It doesn't matter..."  
  
"Thank you, sire." Meta Knight gave DeDeDe a simple salute.  
  
"Well, what do you expect us to do, Meta Knight?" Escargoon questioned.  
  
"Well, we are going to infiltrate N.M.E.'s base so we can get Kirby back. That is all we ask of you to help us on." Meta Knight began to charily enlighten things to the penguin and snail duo.  
  
"And then that is all, eh?" Escargoon said in a selfish matter.  
  
"Yes, my friends." Meta Knight wearily muttered and headed out the double doors at the throne rooms' entrance. Giving a slight push on the wooden door, Meta Knight quietly left the room.  
  
"What's wrong with Meta Knight...?" Tuff pondered.  
  
"Hmm, I'll go see. I hope he's alright..." Tiff spoke quietly and shortly thereafter, left in search of Meta Knight. Tiff headed towards the end of the cobblestone hallway, and turned off to the balcony. She looked around, and to her left, she saw Meta Knight.  
  
"...What's wrong...?" Tiff asked tenderly.  
  
"...Ah, Tiff...it is nothing...You don't need to concern yourself with it-"  
  
"But Meta Knight, I want to help you!" Tiff interrupted. Meta Knight calmly walked to her side.  
  
"I don't know if this will be enough...Kirby cannot look after himself; he cannot speak, he can barely think...How is he going to stay alive with Nightmare's monsters all around him? Will he be okay? When are we going to see him again? Is Kirby alright?" Meta Knight's eyes had a bluish hue in them. He was concerned about Kirby's well being.  
  
"Meta Knight...don't worry, Kirby will be ok...I promise, it's my promise to you..." Tiff crept toward him and put an amorous, tender hand on his shoulder. "Meta Knight...everything is going to be okay..." Meta Knight's eyes glowed a more mild shade of blue. He began to calm down; forget about his troubles.  
  
"...I-I guess you are tight, Tiff...Maybe Kirby will be okay..." Meta Knight sort of stuttered.  
  
"Meta Knight...? Are you ok?" Tiff inquired.  
  
"...Yes...I..." Meta Knight sniffled a quiet sniffle under his glistening silver mask. The reflection of the moon made it clear that night was settling in on them. "We had better head back in to see the others..."  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I finally came back to writing. It's gonna be hard for me to start remembering what was happening, so cut me a break. I am at least working on it. See ya'll soon! (No, I am not southern.) 


	4. The War on NME Chapter 4

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 4 Chapter 4: Rising Sun  
  
Tiff lay in her bed silently. All she had on her mind was, "What could be troubling Meta Knight? He wouldn't talk..." It was midnight in Dreamland, Tuff was asleep, and so she crept out of bed and into the hallways. It was dark, the only supply of light coming from the lanterns hanging from the walls. Tiff had gone to see Meta Knight. She had gone to his room this time, to check if he too was asleep, or if he was awake. Peeking into his door, all she could see was darkness. But something had caught her eye; it was the handsome radiance of his gentle eyes. If she had seen his eyes, then she knew he was awake. Thinking back, he had once told her that Sword Knight and Blade Knight had the graveyard shift, so they were probably patrolling the halls. Quietly, she whispered into the room.  
  
"M-Meta Knight...are you there...?" Tiff at first heard no answer.  
  
"...Hmm...?" In fact, Meta Knight seemed to be awake.  
  
"...Meta Knight...it's me, Tiff."  
  
"...Tiff? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Meta Knight, may I come in...?"  
  
"Sure thing, what is wrong?" Tiff walked into the room, still pitch black with darkness, and she walked toward his bedside and sat next to him.  
  
"Meta Knight, something is troubling me...why wouldn't you speak before? I had asked you about what you had left for, what you were so worried about...you didn't want to talk." Tiff was still whispering to him. "Meta Knight...what is going on?"  
  
"I did talk little about Kirby; I was concerned if he'd be okay..."  
  
"I know...But, why are you so concerned? He is a star warrior like you! I promised you, he will be okay!"  
  
"I know, but, is this even a good idea? Saving Kirby won't be the easiest thing to do..."  
  
"Meta Knight...I said it will be okay, we can do this, I will try my hardest—"Tiff's words were interrupted by a sort of shuffling clamor. Light shone onto the floor, and Sword Knight and Blade Knight had come in, finished with their duty of patrolling the castle.  
  
"Meta Knight, we're done." Sword Knight said in an exhausted voice. We've been patrolling the castle since your shift!"  
  
"Hey, why are you 'ere, Tiff?" Blade Knight, equally fatigued, spoke out suddenly.  
  
"Ah, I was talking to Meta Knight. I guess I shall take my leave—"Again, Tiff was interrupted. This time, she was interrupted by Meta Knight.  
  
"...Tiff, how about we talk outside?"  
  
"...Okay?" Tiff was sort of bewildered at that. Grabbing her arm, Meta Knight left the room with her.  
  
"...Sword, what was that all about?" Blade Knight was puzzled, too.  
  
"I don't know, Blade..."  
  
Tiff and Meta Knight were walking along. Tiff finally spoke up.  
  
"Meta Knight...why did we have to leave?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want them to worry too..."  
  
"Oh. But, anyways, I promise you that he will be okay. We will probably have to train within the next week if we want to get him back, soon." Tiff was trying to reassure him.  
  
"Tiff, I hope you're right...he should be okay...I am sorry, I worried you, my friend..."  
  
"Ah, that's okay...anything, for you...I wanted to make sure you were okay, that is why I had come to see you..."  
  
"Hehehe...I was awake the whole time, no worries."  
  
"Well, I had to be sure..." Tiff started to speak softly, latching on to his arm. "Are you okay now, Meta Knight? You need a girl to protect you, huh?" Tiff had been messing with him, trying to make him forget it all.  
  
"Hehehe...very funny."  
  
"Well, it's still night time. How about we go outside for a walk or something? I'm not tired anymore..."  
  
"Hmm, I guess." Meta Knight wasn't tired either. What else could they do?  
  
"We can go sit in the garden...How about that?" Tiff had suggested.  
  
"Anything you want to do."  
  
Meta Knight and Tiff walked into the garden. Walking towards a small, cozy bench, the two of them sat down.  
  
"Well, what do we do? Talk? Sit?" Tiff questioned.  
  
"It was your idea; I guess we can just sit." Meta Knight proposed. They sat there for awhile, until Tiff had spoken up.  
  
"Meta Knight, maybe we should go inside. We aren't doing anything." But to her surprise, there was no answer. Had he fallen asleep? Looking over at his face, the moonlight had made his mask look glittery, but his eyes were soft. Well. Tiff had come to one conclusion. He had fallen asleep! "...Meta Knight! You sleepy head..." So Tiff sat silently, and eventually, dozed off to sleep in the garden, on that same little bench, with Meta Knight, until it was the next morning, the day they would start their training.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, THIS MADE NO FREAKEN SENSE TO ME, MYSELF. I know that is weird, but, I was pretty much improvising on what was going to happen next. O_O. Yeah, I should be getting more soon that actually deals with action stuff; less romance...I don't know. 


	5. The War on NME Chapter 5

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 5 Chapter 5: Love and War  
  
Meta Knight awoke with a startle, something icy splashing his face. It had turned out to be rain, pouring down from the heavens upon him and Tiff. Realizing that he must have fallen asleep on the bench, he was still outside, in the garden, with Tiff still asleep. Moving his arm slowly, he pushed on Tiff's shoulder. "Tiff, wake up."  
  
"...H-Huh?" Tiff was still half asleep, but after a few minutes of being in the rain, she was awake, and she and Meta Knight went back in the castle.  
  
"I guess we had both fallen asleep..." Meta Knight declared. "I and only woken up because of all the rain on my face."  
  
"Yeah, guess so."  
  
"Are we going to start training today?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Tiff agreed. "I have to get back to my room. Change my clothes, and...Oh, no! I forgot about Tuff!" Tiff had remembered that she had slipped out of bed and went wandering off and left Tuff there. He would be wondering where she was! Tiff ran back to her room, leaving Meta Knight in the halls. Meta Knight left back to his room with Sword Knight and Blade Knight.  
  
"So, Meta Knight, you're finally back, eh?" Sword and Blade said in unison.  
  
"Yes, I had fallen asleep in the garden with Tiff." Meta Knight admitted, a little embarrassed, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Fallen asleep? In the rain? Meta Knight, that's just stupid—"Sword began.  
  
"Hehehe...Meta Knight has a GIRLFRIEND!" Blade Knight teased.  
  
"..." Meta Knight remained silent; his face beet red, blushing with humiliation and annoyance, toward Blade Knight for teasing him. "...B- Blade...I am going to get you..." Meta Knight teased back.  
  
"Oh, sure, I'll get TIFF to protect me..." Sword Knight jumped in with the teasing. They laughed for a few minutes, until Tiff came in. Immediately, they all stopped laughing. "Oh, uh, hi Tiff!"  
  
"Hello, Sword Knight, Blade Knight...Meta Knight." Tiff was trying not to seem too happy around him. "So, how are you guys?"  
  
"Ah, good. But I think Meta Knight has something to say to you!" Sword egged him on.  
  
"Yeah, right Meta Knight?" Blade joined again.  
  
"What is it Meta Knight?"  
  
"Ah, uh, um...That we should start training today!" He made an excuse, but Sword and Blade wanted him to say what they said; Tiff was his girlfriend. "Uh, yeah!"  
  
"Oh, that's what I came to see you about anyways."  
  
"Well, Sword Knight and Blade Knight are going to help us out too, right guys?" Meta Knight gave them a long stare. They had never agreed to help, but, Meta Knight had said he was going to get back at Blade for saying those things.  
  
"Help out with what—oh, yes, we are going to help! Sure thing, right Blade?"  
  
"Y-Yes, we are definitely going to help!"  
  
"Oh, that's great guys! We are going to need all the help we can get!" Tiff was thankful that they were going to help get Kirby back. "Well, we were going to begin our training today, right Meta Knight?"  
  
"Y-Yes, yes we were going to start today. How about we get started?"  
  
"Okay, Meta Knight!" Sword and Blade said in unity and gave a salute.  
  
"Well, who's going to do what?" Tiff questioned.  
  
"Well, we need an offense and a defense, Sword and Blade and I will be offense, King DeDeDe and Tuff will also be offense; warriors and heroes, that kind of thing." Meta Knight declared.  
  
"Well, then what about the defense?" Tiff asked.  
  
"You and Escargoon, Fololo and Falala are defense, things like medicine men, nurses, doctors, that whole thing." Meta Knight again stated. "Today, we can help improve Tuff's skills by having him battle us. We won't go so easy on him, but enough not to hurt him badly."  
  
"That will work. What about the defense?"  
  
"Defense can work on making potions and revival things, in case we get hurt really badly, we might need urgent attention."  
  
"That will be easy for us."  
  
"Very well, let the training begin!"  
  
Authors Notes: Hmm, this is one weird story...Well, now they are gonna start training, so keep with the story! 


	6. The War on NME Chapter 6

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 6 Chapter 6: No Time to Waste  
  
Meta Knight and the others had started to train for what seemed like forever, just running laps around the castle, running simple errands like taking things half way across the Castle, walk miles, while Tiff, Escargoon, Fololo and Falala worked on making medicine. They trained all day until night finally came, and then they all headed off to bed. Starting to train day after day, day and night, doing the simple tasks, yet, pushing themselves to the limit. Training lasted for about a week; it was the day before they would set off to N.M.E.'s headquarters. That was the day the real training would begin. Meta Knight was training with the reluctant Sword and Blade. They hadn't intended to do this, but if it made things better, they decided to help. Target practice and running laps was that day's assignment.  
  
"...M-Meta Knight...*pant*...I think...we trained enough today..." Sword Knight bellowed, panting now and then.  
  
"...Y-Yeah, Meta Knight...Give us a *pant*...break..." Blade cried.  
  
"Alright, that's enough for today. We should hopefully be prepared for tomorrow, so let's rest up." They all headed back into the castle and into the dungeon where the others were, including Tuff who had already started his break. "Hello, my friends."  
  
"Hello Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight." They all said in harmony.  
  
"We decided that all of our training would be good enough, after all, we are just going to get Kirby, but this is Night Mare Enterprises we're talking about..." Sword lectured. "We needed a break, badly."  
  
"Well, team, that should be good until tomorrow. We can rest up, all we need to." Meta Knight joined in.  
  
"Well, let's take a break; have a party!" Tuff echoed.  
  
"...A-A party?" Blade asked.  
  
"Well, yeah! While I was taking my break I went and talked to DeDeDe and asked him if it would be okay to have a sort of going away party!" Tuff went on.  
  
"Sounds like fun, Tuff!" Tiff cheered. "I say we go rest up for a few hours and then tonight, we head to the party in the throne room." Everybody went to their rooms, taking naps, just plain resting. Until a few hours later, it was time to go to the going away bash. Meta Knight awoke sleepily with a hand on his shoulder; it appeared to be Tiff's.  
  
"Hey, it's time for the party. You still want to go, right?"  
  
"...Yes, let's go..." Meta Knight yawned. He and Tiff walked towards the throne room, but no light was coming from it. They walked in, pushing the door open, and to their surprise, colorful lights and banners hung around the room, everyone pulling crackers and throwing streamers. Confetti was sprawled over the floor, party hats worn by everyone.  
  
"Where were you guys?! We waited here for you to come back with Meta Knight, Tiff! What took so long?!" Everyone clambered about the room, shouting and laughing. Tiff turned to Meta Knight.  
  
"This was really a party for you, Meta Knight! We all wanted to thank you for training us, and helping get Kirby back. Meta Knight...we're proud of you!" Tiff went nearer to him and enveloped her arms around his back. "...huh..." She sighed, and gave him a little peck on his mask.  
  
"..." Meta Knight remained silent, but blushed.  
  
"...Well, how about we get this party started!" Tuff wailed. The party continued all night, until around midnight, when everyone went to bed, trying not to think about the morning. Wanting that moment never to end.  
  
Author's Notes: Tiff and Meta Knight=Kawaii! Very kawaii, in my opinion. *BRICK* Okay...enough with the, "Oh, Meta Knight!" crap, I am surely going to try to make more action once they get to N.M.E.'s HQ. But...I CAN'T GUARANTEE THAT THEIR WON'T BE ANYMORE TIFF AND META KNIGHT ROMANCE! *BRICKx2* Sorry...some of us like that coupling...just wait till I get to the last chapter of this when they come back...EXTREME ROMANCE AND SINGING OF SONGS TO PEOPLE! *EXTREME BRICK* Yes...Part 3 of 'A Very Merry Birthday' 'The War on N.M.E.' and '*I'm NOT Telling the Title*' will all be Tiff and MK romance. KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAIIIIIII! 


	7. The War on NME Chapter 7

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 7 Chapter 7: The Unforgettable Moment  
  
Sunlight poked through the silky blue curtains that hung in Tiff's room, signaling the start of day. Tiff awoke slowly, remembering what that day was. She scrambled out of bed and went into the halls. Shortly thereafter, Tuff followed and the two went into the throne room, where all of the others were to be found, all with a sort of monotone expression on their faces. King DeDeDe was near his chair; close to the button that activates the transportation device.  
  
"...Are you all ready?" Escargoon asked.  
  
"...Yes, let us get a move on..." Blade Knight alleged. King DeDeDe pushed the button and the room grew dark. Lights sparked all around, and the transportation system popped out of the floor. Everyone stepped close to the device, sighed, and they all hopped on to leave to N.M.E.'s headquarters. In a flash, they were all gone.  
  
"Where are we?" Tuff asked, fright in his voice.  
  
"We're here..." Meta Knight replied to him. "We're going to have to split into two groups...okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." They all nodded.  
  
"DeDeDe, Escargoon, Tuff, and FaLala will be in a group. Tiff, Blade, FoLolo, Sword, and I will be the other group. Is that okay with you guys?" Meta Knight asked.  
  
"Yes..." They all nodded to him again. Both groups turned away, and began off in different directions. The search for the little pink star warrior had begun.  
  
"Where should we look first, your majesty?" Escargoon turned to look at DeDeDe.  
  
"Let's keep going until we see any buildings." DeDeDe responded. "If we are gonna look for Kirby, then we best keep goin." The group paced forth, and eventually, found a small, brown building with no guards or anything. When they reached the entrance, their was only a window on the small tower like structure.  
  
"FaLala, go to the window up there and see if there is anything in there!" Tuff commanded.  
  
"Sure Tuff." FaLala flew up to the window and peered in. "...T- That's...FoLolo in there...he's hurt..." FaLala recklessly burst through the window and scrambled in, leaving the rest their.  
  
"FaLala, NO! It's gotta be a trap!" Tuff shouted; his words falling on def ears.  
  
"We can't get in there; she's the only one who could reach the door. What do we do?" Escargoon asked.  
  
"We can only leave her; unless she comes out in a few minutes. If not, she's gonna have to stay there until we come back for her." DeDeDe declared. "Let's wait for a little bit."  
  
"Well, we can always check to be sure." Blade said. The other group had stumbled upon a building of the same size, shape, and color that the others had seen. Again, there were no guards. FoLolo flew up and poked his head in the window.  
  
"FaLala...? W-What is she doing in there?" FoLolo was curious, so he flew in and disappeared.  
  
"FoLolo...?" The rest of them called.  
  
No answer.  
  
He too, had disappeared into what they would all soon know as a nightmare.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, for all of you FoLolo and FaLala fans, don't worry one bit. You will see soon...when I write more. 


	8. The War on NME Chapter 8

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 8 Chapter 8: FoLolo and FaLala's Nightmare  
  
"FoLolo...? What...where...where are we, FoLolo?" FaLala was inside the small brown building talking to the 'thing' that she was calling FoLolo. She wasn't really thinking; she was concerned about her brother.  
  
"............." There was no reply from the other being.  
  
"F-FoLolo, c'mon. Why won't you talk to me?" FaLala was really worried now; 'FoLolo' wouldn't even talk to her. FaLala sat on the floor in the dim room, thinking. Suddenly she was startled out of her thoughts from a noise that sounded from 'FoLolo.' She turned to look at him, but it wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
FoLolo searched around the faint room, for he had seen FaLala a few minutes ago, standing there, motioning for him to come see her. He stumbled upon a door, it was really small, but he could still fit into it. FoLolo crept towards it and opened it, pushing through to the other side, happy as could be, he saw her there, looking at him, and smiling. But when he walked towards her, things were not as they appeared to be.  
  
FaLala shook all over; paralyzed with fear. She was staring right into FoLolo's face, his eyes gaping black circles, stared right back at her. He looked more like a ghost than a...blue thing... He appeared to be dead. That was something FaLala feared most. She was trapped in her worst nightmare. She sat there, confused and frightened. After a moment, she was so overwhelmed that she fainted.  
  
FoLolo looked at FaLala. She was a monster; she had fangs and black eyes like the ones FaLala had seen on him. FaLala came towards him, slowly, and FoLolo's heart sank, his face turned pale. He was frightened by what he had seen. FoLolo tried to be brave, he faced her. 'FaLala' put her hand on his face, which frightened him very much. He just about died, but he could only faint.  
  
"Maybe we should go in after her, majesty." Escargoon questioned King DeDeDe. "What if something happened to her?"  
  
"Yeah, DeDeDe. That would be a good idea...." Tuff added.  
  
"We waited long enough. We might as well keep going." King DeDeDe didn't want to waste any time. "But if we left her here, then we would just have to come back to get her."  
  
"Well, let's go get her." They followed King DeDeDe into the building, but once they were in there, FaLala wasn't to be seen anywhere. All that was in there were three doors; one to the left, one to the right, and one in the center.  
  
"We're going to have to split up, guys..." Tuff said. "I'll take the left door, DeDeDe can take center, and Escargoon should go to the right."  
  
"Alright." King DeDeDe and Escargoon nodded their heads in agreement with Tuff. They all started off in different directions, into their oblivion.  
  
Author's Notes: Ah...I need a break...I would write more...but I'm sleepy. Like I said before, FoLolo and FaLala will be a-okay. Catch you on the flip side. O_O. 


	9. The War on NME Chapter 9

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 9 Chapter 9: Tuff, DeDeDe, and Escargoon's Nightmares  
  
Tuff walked around, looking for FaLala. He didn't seem to find her, after traveling through the whole room. He went to the door he came through, and walked out into the larger room, to see that King DeDeDe and Escargoon hadn't returned yet.  
  
"I guess they haven't come back yet..." Tuff sat down upon the stone floor, waiting for the others to return. A creak was heard from the door DeDeDe had gone into. Tuff looked up to see King DeDeDe. "Hey DeDeDe, any sign of FaLala?"  
  
King DeDeDe didn't reply, like he hadn't heard Tuff.  
  
"...DeDeDe?" King DeDeDe still hadn't heard him. Instead, he walked right past him, like he wasn't even there.  
  
"I guess Escargoon hasn't come back..." DeDeDe said to himself. That had really confused Tuff.  
  
"B-But DeDeDe, I'm right here..."  
  
"I guess I'll wait for him to come back." Tuff sat in the corner, thinking.  
  
"DeDeDe can't see me...maybe he forgot about me..." Escargoon came out of the room he was looking in.  
  
"No luck, DeDeDe. I didn't find FaLala." Escargoon explained. "Let's get going, maybe when we find all of the others we can come back." King DeDeDe and Escargoon left the small building, leaving Tuff all by himself.  
  
"D-DeDeDe...and E-Escargoon didn't e-even see me...they didn't even say anything about me...they forgot me..." Tuff was desperate to find out what was going on. He felt depressed though; the others had forgotten he existed. Tuff was shocked; he didn't want to think about it. But that was the only thing on his mind. He sat on the floor, waiting for somebody to come look for him. He sat all alone in the cold, dark room until something crept out of the center door and started to come near him...  
  
"Which way do we go, majesty?" Escargoon asked.  
  
"Let's go that way." DeDeDe pointed towards the left. The two began to walk for a long while, until they came to a stop. They had walked right to another brown building.  
  
"That doesn't look to good..." Escargoon muttered.  
  
"Let's go check it out...It looks kinda fishy, though..."  
  
King DeDeDe and Escargoon went into the building, were all they saw were two rooms, one on the right and one on the left. The right room looked identical to the left room. Both rooms had one mirror in the center.  
  
"I'll take this one..." Escargoon mumbled as he headed towards the left room. DeDeDe went into the right. When they went into the rooms, the doors quickly shut behind them. There was a flash of light, and then the rooms became dark; only the mirrors glowing. Escargoon went up to it, peered at it closely and he could see DeDeDe doing the same thing. They stared at each other. "DeDeDe?"  
  
"Escargoon?"  
  
"Majesty, what is this?"  
  
"Well, I am not so sure myself."  
  
"The door in here is locked. All that is in here is this mirror."  
  
"Same in this room."  
  
"Try and break it with your mallet." DeDeDe took a swing at the mirror, and it shattered. But when he went to go through it into the other room, Escargoon wasn't there. DeDeDe looked around. Escargoon was still on the other side, and he had seen the mirror break too. He stepped over the shards if it, and into the other room, but he didn't see DeDeDe. Both the penguin and the snail were confused. All that were in the rooms were doors. Escargoon pushed open the door that was in DeDeDe's room, which appeared to have been the way he had come in. The door was now unlocked, but there was something else in it, just a hallway. Same went for the room that DeDeDe had gone into. They decided to find each other before going into the hallway, but that wouldn't be so simple. They each stepped into the hallway, glanced around, and turned back to see the mirror that was shattered had been there; untouched and in perfect condition. No cracks or any pieces missing, like it had reconstructed itself.  
  
"What the?" Escargoon asked himself. He stepped toward it, and giving it close examination, he had seen DeDeDe looking right back at him. "D- DeDeDe?" There was no reply. "DeDeDe...?" Escargoon stared into the image before him. DeDeDe was on the other side, looking at Escargoon.  
  
"Escargoon!" DeDeDe called to him. No reply. Escargoon stared with a frightened expression on his face. "What's wrong?" DeDeDe was confused, Escargoon kept staring. On the other side, Escargoon saw DeDeDe, his body covered with lines of blood. Escargoon shrieked and stood their, unable to move. He was frightened...coming from the hallway he looked in earlier, blood began seeping all over the room, and onto Escargoon. He stayed still, screaming at the top of his lungs. He became so frightened that he just ran down the hallway screaming, leaving DeDeDe there. DeDeDe saw Escargoon run into the hallway. He sat there, confused.  
  
"I guess Escargoon doesn't want to be in the group anymore..." DeDeDe thought to himself. "I could go after him." DeDeDe took out his mallet, seeing that the mirror was whole, and smashed through to find Escargoon...  
  
Author's Notes: ...Um, weird eh? 


	10. The War on NME Chapter 10

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 10 Chapter 10: Separation  
  
"I think we waited long enough for him, Meta Knight." Sword Knight informed his leader.  
  
"Should we go look for him?" Blade Knight joined in the conversation.  
  
"That would be the logical thing to do..." Meta Knight said.  
  
"Well, we can go in two groups." Tiff also joined in. "Plus, we might find Kirby in there if we go after him..."  
  
"That's right...Alright, Sword, Blade, you two will be in one group while Tiff and I are in another group, alright?"  
  
"Ok." The others nodded their heads in agreement. They all stepped towards the door and entered the building. There were two doors...surprisingly, one for each group.  
  
"Me n' Sword'll take the left door." Blade concluded. "You n' Tiff can take the right door."  
  
"Agreed." Meta Knight, of course, agreed with him. They all knew what to do. Look for FoLolo and Kirby. Sword and Blade headed towards the left door, turned around, nodded at Tiff and Meta Knight, and disappeared into the room. Tiff and Meta Knight looked at each other, nodded, and did the same.  
  
Sword and Blade wandered around in the darkness.  
  
"Where to you suppose FoLolo'll be, Sword?"  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure, Blade." Sword and Blade kept wandering around the room. Pretty soon, they bumped into a door. "Let's go check it out, Blade."  
  
"Okay..." The two star warriors entered the room, and they had found FoLolo...but something else with him...  
  
"...Well, this sure is creepy, huh?" Tiff tried to bring up some conversation. "It's really dark in here..."  
  
"Yes, try not to get lost..." Meta Knight told her.  
  
"What do we do now? There isn't really anything in here but some boxes, candles, and a few cob webs here and there...That is all I saw. Just that."  
  
"We must keep searching for FoLolo, he could be anywhere in here, it's just so dark and hard to see, and it might take a little while to find him."  
  
"Oh, okay..." The two kept searching the room, in the stillness. Tiff finally spoke up. "Um, what if we don't find FoLolo?"  
  
"Then we will find Sword and Blade and ask them if they found him. If not, we will have to come back for him."  
  
"Ah..." Tiff stared down at the floor. She was worried about FoLolo. "I hope we find him, it's hard enough to have to find Kirby..."  
  
"Exactly, we must try and find him soon. Or we might be too late to help Kirby..." Tiff and Meta Knight ran their fingers down the walls, looking for any signs of a door. They both found a door on the left side of the room, opposite the door they had come into. Meta Knight slightly pushed his palm on the door, and it opened with a creak. Another room, identical to the one they were in, lay before them.  
  
"M-Meta Knight...what's this?"  
  
"I am not so sure myself. It is exactly like the one we were just in...But something feels different...something tells me we're not...not alone."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"It might just be me, but I have a feeling that we aren't alone."  
  
"Y-You're right, Meta Knight...look over there..." Tiff pointed into the shadows, shaking a little. Two neon eyes watched their every move, darting back and forth, just staring.  
  
Sword and Blade drew their swords from the sheaths, stepping towards the thing that was before them. It wasn't anything new, for the monster they had seen...was FaLala. It was really her; in the flesh, her eyes a monotone green. She was sitting next to FoLolo, just kind of looking at him.  
  
"Blade, what's going on?"  
  
"I dunno Sword, but, FaLala..."  
  
"That can't be FaLala..." 'FaLala' looked up at them, slowly stood and approached them. She walked kind of like a zombie, lifeless, limping to one side. She seemed do lifeless; more or less, dead.  
  
"FaLala? Is that you?" Sword asked.  
  
"FaLala, answer us, please." Blade requested. But the thing could only gaze into the darkness. It turned, and then omitted a flash of light. Sword and Blade were nearly blinded, but they quickly covered their eyes. When the light had faded, FaLala wasn't their anymore. A small black creature with gaping eyes and two wings, one angel, on devil, stood there. It had a sword like weapon in its left hand, and a little box in its left hand.  
  
"Why have you come here? All intruders must perish..." The creature began to say to itself, but was shortly cut off by Sword and Blade running toward it, blades wielded, and charging at the little monster, and all it did was stand there...  
  
Author's Notes: Argh...Mystery monster ideas are hard...lessee, the next chapter will probably be about the fight between SK, BK, and the thingy. I will decide, but now, I need sleep...goodnight, folks...I will be back with more soon, stay glued to those vinyl recliners and...Oh, who am I kidding? Just come read more soon! Be back with Chapter 11 soon... 


	11. The War on NME Chapter 11

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 11 Chapter 11: The Duel  
  
*Warning: A lot of violence in this chapter...*  
  
Sword Knight lunged with all of his might at the measly creature. But to his surprise, it quickly dodged out of the way. Blade Knight snuck around the back of it and pulled a sneak attack. The monster, a little frustrated, flew back into the wall, slamming full force. Although, it didn't seem to harm it at all. It stood to its feet and pointed its sword at Blade and sprinted towards him. Sword ran over and parried the attack by lunging his sword into his. The monster quickly recoiled and flew at Sword. Sword jumped away, and Blade was left open for an attack.  
  
"Blade, look out!" Sword hollered. But the monster was too quick for Blade to dodge it, and it jostled its sword into Blade's arm, just missing his stomach. Blade let out a cry of pain and fell back onto the floor. "BLADE!"  
  
"...Sword...j-just...get out...save yourself..." Blade managed to say, his words just about audible. But the injury in his arm had won over his senses and he quickly lost consciousness. Sword stared into the battlefield, a blank expression on his face. Rage brewed within him, he was in a blind rampage. Sword wanted to get out of there, but he had to kill that...freak. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, drew it back, and ran right at it.  
  
"This is for BLADE!" Sword shouted at the fiend. It stood still, ready to dodge, and Sword Knight collided with it, his sword seeping into its body. Blood spewed onto the floor, and the monster, couldn't speak, it looked up at him with gaping eyes, and screamed at the ceiling. The creature that was once there was now a bloody mess on the floor...  
  
Sword put his sword back into its hilt, staring down at the floor, and then he looked up at Blade, who lay paralyzed on the cold stone floor. Slowly, he walked to his comrade's side and put his hands under him, slightly lifting him up. When he thought things were all right, he stood up and began to walk to the door. But that 'bloody mess' had gotten up, and was staring right at Sword Knight. A scar had been left where Sword Knight had stabbed him, but as Sword looked closer, the blood lines on its body had begun to disappear into thin air. The scar remained there, but otherwise, it was free of blood.  
  
"Get away...right now..." Sword demanded. The monster picked up its blade and hit Sword Knight over the head before Sword could even realize what it was doing. Sword stammered, and fell on the ground. His vision became blurry, he couldn't stand. Just when he was about to lose consciousness, he took a last look at the world around him, and the monster looked him straight in the eyes, and opened the box he was holding onto. Sword became a little more aware of where he was, and he watched the monster's every move.  
  
"...Argh...get...away...from us..." Sword managed to say. The monster didn't say anything; he just opened the small box, and pulled out a little something that looked like a key.  
  
"......................" It remained silent, but Sword could here it through his mind. "I must go...I will take the little blue one and the green one with me..."  
  
"...F-FoLolo...and...B-Blade..."  
  
"That's right..." It took a step away, picked up Blade and FoLolo, and held the key in its palm. "This key, I suppose you are wondering...This key...can take me anywhere I want..."  
  
"What d-do you mean?"  
  
"If I hold this key, I can get anywhere I want to...I just have to say where I want to go...and poof, I'm there...Now, I must go...you stay here..."  
  
"W-Wait...C-Come back here..." Sword said one last word, and the monster left him there, but took Blade. He stared off into the distance, and couldn't hold it in anymore. He breathed a sigh and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Author's Notes: Aw...poor Sword...yeah right...uh, I mean, I will have the next chapter be about the battle with the other monster guy and Tiff and Meta Knight...they are gonna be duking it out, baby! ^_^...sorry bout that...Oh, well, Sword will be better soon...after someone finds him...Wait, did you happen to notice that everyone is disappearing...? Be back soon, folks! 


	12. The War on NME Chapter 12

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 12 Chapter 12: Genesis of Next  
  
*Warning: More violence/battle sequences...*  
  
"Stand back, Tiff...I'll take care of this beast..." Meta Knight declared. "Step in if I get hurt..."  
  
"Try not to, you don't even now what it looks like...It could be really dangerous, be careful, Metee-Wetee...I don't want you to get hurt at ALL..."  
  
"...Metee-Wetee?"  
  
"Just a thought, Meta Knighty...?"  
  
"Stick with the 'Metee-Wetee...'" (Ok, back to the serious stuff...) Out of the shadows, the monster crept towards them, slowly. It had orange eyes, a black body, one angel and one devil wing, and a spear. It also carried a box, similar to the one that Sword and Blade had seen with the other monster, like it was its brother, possibly even a twin or a clone. Meta Knight drew Galaxia from its hilt, and prepared for battle. The monster glanced at Tiff and then at Meta Knight. It didn't particularly want to battle with Meta Knight, but if it wanted to get Tiff, it would have to.  
  
"Be careful, Metee-Wetee..."  
  
"...I-I will..." Meta Knight stepped towards it and looked it straight in the eye. "What do you want?"  
  
"All intruders...perish..."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"That is what the boss wants...no intruders..."  
  
"Who is the 'boss'?" Tiff jumped in the discussion.  
  
"N.M.E. is my boss..."  
  
"N.M.E..." Meta Knight thought about all of the battles he had undergone in the first war, and if those were hard to endure, what would this be like...? Suddenly, he was disturbed from his thoughts, for the monster began to walk towards him. Meta Knight looked at it, then back at Tiff who had a nervous look on her face. Meta Knight turned back around to look at the beast, but it was gone.  
  
"Meta Knight, behind you!" Tiff hollered. Meta Knight quickly turned his head and braced himself for the next thing. The monster took its spear and rammed it at his right shoulder guard, cracking it in the center. "Meta Knight..." Tiff thought to herself. "Please don't get hurt..."  
  
Meta Knight turned around to face the monster, which was darting around the room somewhat like an apparition. It had snuck around the back of him, getting ready to hit him again. Meta Knight ran to the left, leaving the monster open for an attack. He took Galaxia and thrust it into the monster's left wing; the angel wing. The beast shouted out with pain, and jumped back hiding itself beneath its wings. The angel wing was now soaked in blood, it wasn't white anymore; it was crimson from the blood that seeped out of the wound from the Galaxia sword.  
  
Tiff glanced at it, her stomach lurching, but she held it in. She wasn't used to seeing blood. She turned her head and stared at the floor. Meta Knight looked back at her while the monster tried to regain its strength. The monster rose to its feet, the angel wing limping to one side and making a trail of blood behind it. Meta Knight stared at the floor, and all he could think of were the endless number of monsters he had to kill...or at least try to kill, he remembered Wolfwrath...and Kirasaken, the one who he had gotten the Galaxia sword from...it was like the image was burned into his memory...The image of his fellow comrades that were killed...  
  
"Meta Knight! The monster!" Tiff yelled. Meta Knight glanced at the monster who was trying the sneak attack thing again. Meta Knight, learned from previous experience, dodged to the other side and tried to stab the other wing, the angel wing hadn't recovered yet, so Meta Knight tried to stab the devil wing to hinder its ability to hover above the ground and dart around the room. His eyes glowed a deep red and he stabbed Galaxia into the devil wing. The monster fell to the ground, breathing hard. Meta Knight was still cautious, so he kept the sword in his had. Blood spurted from the devil wing, and the orange eyes that it had were now a deep orange, almost black. It was weak.  
  
"...Do you deserve to die...?" Meta Knight asked the monster under his breath. Meta Knight stared down at its face. Tiff looked on, sort of horrified. She didn't want to see Meta Knight kill the monster...she walked up to him.  
  
"Meta Knight, please...let him alone, you hurt him a lot...let him be."  
  
"...Okay...Let's get out of here..." Tiff and Meta Knight began to walk towards the door. The monster snickered and quickly stood up and ran to Tiff. He opened the box to reveal another key, exactly like the one Sword and Blade had seen. It approached her quietly, and when it got close to her, it hit her in the head with its spear. She fell down faintly, and collapsed. Meta Knight was dreadfully irritated, and he drew Galaxia from its sheath and tried to protect Tiff who was barely conscious. The monster shielded her from the attack and picked her up, key in hand, and turned to Meta Knight.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me, star warrior...this girl is very precious to you...N.M.E. wanted me to get her...I must go now...I will see you in the near future, boy...Just come visit..."  
  
"M-Meta Knight...don't forget...me...I'll never let you go..." Tiff managed to say to him.  
  
"I-I will...I know you will...my ever gentle love..."  
  
The monster snickered once more and gripped the key in his palm, and in a burst of light, it was gone...leaving Meta Knight alone now and Tiff in N.M.E.'s clutches...  
  
Author's Notes: ...*cries loudly...* Oh my god...that was a touching moment...But...surprisingly, the ideas for all of this came from the song 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikari...a touching song...If you play Kingdom Hearts and watch the ending movie, replace Sora and Kairi with Meta Knight and Tiff...truly stunning...I will be getting back to the other people's stories...Tuff and DeDeDe and Escargoon...yeah...^_^... 


	13. The War on NME Chapter 13

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 13 Chapter 13: The Group's Finding  
  
Tuff stared down at the grayish floor, his head leaning against the wall. He stared off like he was hypnotized. He thought he had lost all off the ones close to him, so all he could ask himself was, "What am I even here for?"  
  
He sat there, just kind of waiting to be remembered. But he was startled by hearing a creak coming from the door and he looked up. It was FaLala. The real one, she was badly bruised on her head, and she had minor cuts and scrapes all over her body. Her eyes opened wide when she saw him, and she ran over to him immediately.  
  
"T-Tuff! I'm so glad you're here!!" She cried.  
  
"FaLala...you can see me?"  
  
"Yeah Tuff, why?"'  
  
"It's just that when DeDeDe, Escargoon, and I came to find you, I was attacked so I ran out of the room back into here. When DeDeDe had come out, he had waited for Escargoon and they had both left without even talking to me...like I wasn't here...I have been waiting for somebody to come..."  
  
"Well, first off, we need to get out of here. I was attacked by this strange little black creature...I tried to run but he knocked me out. I woke up a little bit a go; alone in that room, but I had gotten all these cuts like I had been beaten or something...I ran out and found you."  
  
"Alright, let's go find the others..." Tuff picked up FaLala and held her in his arms, and the two began to walk out of the building into the outside world...  
  
King DeDeDe checked the last door in the hall, and there was no sign of Escargoon. Where could he have gone off to? It wasn't like he had anywhere to go in that place, so DeDeDe could only think. He shut the little brown door and turned around and gazed up at the ceiling. He began to walk forward and thought to himself, "It's no use...Escargoon will have to stay here until I can come back for him." DeDeDe turned around and walked towards the door, leaving Escargoon still in his hellish nightmare...  
  
Escargoon was huddled up into the corner. He couldn't get that image out of his mind; DeDeDe with the blood lines pulsing from the top if his head. He tried not to think about it, but that was all that was on his mind. He breathed in and sighed. Looking up at the other corner of the room, he began to relax.  
  
"Maybe it's nothing after all; maybe it was my imagination..."  
  
Escargoon stood up and headed towards the door he had come through and pushed it open. He looked on the floor to see footprints left in the dust. They didn't appear to be too big, but still pretty big. Escargoon got a look of relief on his face. He knew immediately that they were King DeDeDe's footprints. Escargoon was overjoyed. He ran along the hallways, following the footsteps out into the baron land that he had once been to before...  
  
FoLolo awoke. He looked around the room, to see that he was alone, sitting upon a wooden crate. His arms were tied down to two of the boards. His feet weren't tied down, though. He kicked around; flailing his arms, but it was to no avail. FoLolo stared up. There wasn't anything he could do. When he first came here, he had seen his sister in danger, but now, he was the one in danger.  
  
"FaLala...where are you...?" He said weakly. FoLolo looked to his left. He gasped, for he had seen Blade Knight tied down the same way he was, but he was still unconscious. "Blade..." Suddenly, FoLolo looked over at the door, which had slammed open. He tried to play dead, but he had already been caught awake. A small black creature with a moon on its forehead approached him. It looked like the other two creatures Sword, Blade, Tiff, and Meta Knight had seen.  
  
"You...You and the Warrior will be very important to us..." It said.  
  
"What do you want from us...?"  
  
"Oh, you will see. Take a look at him...the small creature pointed over to the door. The other two black creatures were there. But they also had another being with them. It was Kirby. His eyes were completely white, he looked ill. His cheeks were pale and he wasn't even saying the slightest 'Poyo.' FoLolo knew that something was very wrong.  
  
"W-What have you done to Kirby?!"  
  
"What we are going to do with you..." The little black creature approached FoLolo and Blade. He walked over to FoLolo first, and put his hand on FoLolo's forehead. The moon on his forehead shone, and he began to chant. FoLolo's eyes were flushed with pure whiteness, and FoLolo fainted shortly thereafter. The monster removed its hand from FoLolo's temple and chuckled.  
  
"He will soon be joining us, right Kirby?" He turned and looked at Kirby.  
  
"Poyo..." Kirby murmured. The little creature left FoLolo on the table and slowly waked towards Blade...  
  
Sword Knight awoke, his breath was fast. He had realized he had just woken up from being unconscious. He turned and looked to his left where Blade used to be.  
  
"Blade, where did you that beast take you...?" Sword mumbled to himself. He shook his head and stood up. "I've got no reason...to stay here..." Sword left the room and entered the main room to find Meta Knight, shaken, and his eyes were dim. "Meta Knight...What's wrong?"  
  
"Sword...Tiff is gone...I let them take her...I tried, Sword, I tried...." Sword stared into his leaders eyes.  
  
"You truly do love her, don't you...?"  
  
"...Yes, I cannot deny it any longer...she is like the sun to me...I can't live without her..."  
  
"...She is still younger than you even with the effects from that Time Wizard, you know?"  
  
"That doesn't matter to me...love has no age...She told me to come back for her..."  
  
"Well Meta Knight, we need to find everybody and get back into our group. We haven't found FoLolo and Blade was taken, too."  
  
"Yes, I figured as much. You had come out by yourself. What was I to suspect?"  
  
"Well, we need to get out of here and fast. I have been attacked and I was knocked out."  
  
"That is what happened to us. I just watched it all happen, right before my eyes. We started to leave, and that little black devil came and took her away from me..."  
  
"That is what happened to Blade, almost."  
  
"We need to get out of here and quick. Let's go find Kirby, Blade...and Tiff."  
  
Author's Notes: ...*Cries All Day* THAT WAS TRULY TOUCHING! Was it not?! Poor MK got heartbroken again! Well, they are going to kill those little Black Devils I've decided to call them. Whaddya think?! MK and Tiff forever! 


	14. The War on NME Chapter 14

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 14  
  
Chapter 14: The Reuniting of the Group  
  
*I do not own the song Simple and Clean, it is ©Utada Hikari, Squaresoft/SquareEnix, and Kingdom Hearts. You will see....* "Where should we go? This place is huge; it's going to be hard to find everybody, Meta Knight..." Sword Knight told his leader. "First off, we need to find everybody else. We might as well look somewhere else. They could be anywhere..."  
  
"We should try and look in any buildings we can find. They would most likely be there."  
  
"You're right..." Meta Knight and Sword Knight kept walking around, in search of any buildings. After an hours worth of roaming around the baron land, they stumbled upon the brown building that the others had gone into. They walked towards it, when they eventually got so close to it that they could make out to figures standing near the entrance. Meta Knight and Sword Knight ran the rest of the way, until they finally recognized Tuff and FaLala.  
  
"Tuff and FaLala!" Sword Knight called out.  
  
"Sword? Meta Knight?" Tuff muttered. "Is it really them?"  
  
"Tuff!" Meta Knight shouted. "FaLala!"  
  
"Meta Knight? Tuff, look! It them!" FaLala shouted as cheery as ever.  
  
"I know FaLala. We finally found somebody..." Tuff told her. "Maybe we haven't been forgotten..." Meta Knight and Sword Knight ran over to them, greeting the two. "Where is everybody...?" Tuff asked the others.  
  
"I am not sure, Tuff. I have no clue...except for a few of them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Blade was taken captive by that little black creature..." Sword Knight joined in on the conversation.  
  
"Jeez...now we have a lot more people to find...Where's Tiff?" Tuff asked. Meta Knight glanced up and then turned his head to the side. He slowly turned towards Tuff.  
  
"...T-Tiff was taken by another black creature..." Meta Knight told him. "...S-She's also in N.M.E.'s grasp, I am afraid."  
  
"Oh, no!" Tuff put his hands up to his face. "Tiff is gone, too?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"We can still get her back, though." Sword consoled the two.  
  
"........................................" Meta Knight remained silent. So did Tuff. What they didn't know though was that...they were being watched...  
  
~"Here...take this. That way I can be with you all the time..."  
  
"I-It's beautiful..."  
  
"I got it especially for you...Open it..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"It plays that song that you love...it's called...'Simple and Clean' I think..."  
  
"...This is the best thing someone has ever given me..."  
  
"I'm glad you like it..."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know...I'm just glad to see you so happy...to see you smile..."~  
  
The door swung open. No one was there; it must've been the wind. Tiff looked back down. She pressed the small button on the side of the locket and it opened.  
  
"Simple and Clean..." Tiff murmured to herself. "It reminds me...of...my birthday...and...My birthday...reminds me...of...of...Meta Knight...!" Tiff set the locket on her lap and put her hands over her eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. "W-Why did this have to happen...? Why..." Tiff felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head up quickly.  
  
"Quit crying." It was the little black creature. "Master has requested your presence. Come along, now." The black devil grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. The two walked around for awhile until the black devil turned to her. "All right Miss, in there."  
  
"I don't want to!" Tiff brushed his hand off of her shoulder.  
  
"Miss, get in there."  
  
"NO! I already told you, no!" Tiff yelled. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face, knocking her down.  
  
"Don't refuse me, Miss. Get in there, now, or I will be forced to use force." Tiff, still crying, started to cry even more. Her face had a big red mark across the cheek. Tears were streaming down her face. She was too afraid she would get severely hurt, so she obeyed the little devil. Tiff stepped up off of the ground and entered the room that lay before her.  
  
"M-Meta Knight...if only you were here...to protect me..."  
  
Author's Notes: .........*Cries*.........That was so SAD. Oh...by the way, the italicized stuff was supposed to be a flashback thing. Keep reading, and you will be TRULY touched...*runs off and bawls eyes out...* Well, the stuff might not show up as being italicized, but you should know...I put accent marks around it. 


	15. The War on NME Chapter 15

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 15 Chapter 15: Full Reuniting  
  
"Well, Miss Ebrum, is it...?"  
  
"Y-Yes Sir."  
  
Tiff was now in that room talking to Nightmare. Her heart raced, and her stomach felt queasy. Her head throbbed, and she was shaking.  
  
'Why...why did this have to happen to me...?' Tiff thought to herself. 'Why...why couldn't...Meta Knight be here...here to protect me...'  
  
"What was that?" Nightmare asked Tiff.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"What were you thinking...?"  
  
"Nothing, Sir."  
  
"You're trembling. What ever is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing Sir."  
  
"You want to know why I requested your presence?"  
  
"Yes please, Nightmare."  
  
"...Well, the one that is very dear to you...has gotten in my way many a time. He is beginning to get on my nerves...that is why you're here."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I brought you here to make him suffer."  
  
"Make who suffer?"  
  
"The one you love."  
  
"Meta Knight...?"  
  
"Yes, the one who is dear to you."  
  
"No, please...leave him alone!"  
  
"Heh heh heh...that is exactly what I mean...Miss Ebrum...it was him who prevented me from taking over the universe...for one thing, he is a star warrior. Another thing, Galaxia. And then there's you. He cares about you, you know."  
  
"...H-He does?" Tiff asked, she was happy at the comment. "You mean...he loves me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...I always had a special feeling when I was around him. I guess that means we were meant for each other." That made Tiff feel a little better.  
  
"So you see, Miss Ebrum. That is why you are here. So he suffers."  
  
"Leave him alone. Deal with me, not him." Nightmare was getting annoyed. He walked towards her.  
  
"Miss Ebrum. Don't tell me what to do...!" He took his hand out of his cape and whacked her across the face, just the same way that little devil did. Tiff fell down to the ground.  
  
"META KNIGHT! HELP!" Tiff shouted at the top of her lungs. Nightmare stared at her.  
  
"There isn't a thing you can do. Kirby, FoLolo, Blade! Get over here." And, out of the shadows crept Kirby, FoLolo, and Blade. They were different. They each had angel and devil wings, and their bodies were all black as if they had been possessed by Dark Matter* or something.  
  
"What is it, master...?" They all said in quiet voices.  
  
"Take Miss Ebrum out of here. Put her in the dungeon, I'll deal with her later."  
  
"No! Please! Kirby, FoLolo, Blade! Don't listen to him!"  
  
"That's enough!" Nightmare shouted, hitting her right in the face again. "Do as I say!"  
  
"Yes, master..." They all replied. (Not Tiff...) Kirby put a paw on Tiff's face, covering her mouth. FoLolo and Blade picked her up, walked out of the room and into the dungeon. Blade and FoLolo threw her into a small room, kind of like a jail cell.  
  
"Please!" Tiff shouted at them. All they did was turn away and leave. "Meta Knight...where are you...?"  
  
Meta Knight, Sword Knight, FaLala, and Tuff walked out of the building.  
  
"Meta Knight, we tried everywhere. No sign of them." Tuff told his leader. They all walked on in silence. Sword Knight looked around at the vast area that lay ahead of them. As he stared on, he could see two figures in the distance. One of them was bigger than the other. Sword examined each one without saying anything to the others. After careful examination, he knew right away that it was King DeDeDe and Escargoon.  
  
"Meta Knight, look! It's DeDeDe and Escargoon!" Sword Knight informed his leader.  
  
"Quickly, we are pressed for time, my friends!" They all ran over to DeDeDe and Escargoon. After a little while, they were only a few yards away. DeDeDe and Escargoon began to run towards them.  
  
"Majesty! It's them!" Escargoon exclaimed.  
  
"Majesty, Escargoon, we are very grateful we found you." Meta Knight declared. "We must hurry though; there is no time to explain. Just come with us!"  
  
"Alright." DeDeDe told the star warrior.  
  
"But Meta Knight, you don't even know where we are supposed to go!" FaLala shouted out.  
  
"Yes, I know. But he does..." Meta Knight pointed a finger back at the way they had just come from. There, standing in the midst of everything, was one of those black devils.  
  
Author's Notes: First of all, *Dark Matter, for those of you who don't know, is from the games...And second...this is going good, eh?! 


	16. The War on NME Chapter 16

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 16 Chapter 16: The Final Confrontation  
  
"When did he get here?" Sword Knight was confused. How had Meta Knight known he was back there?  
  
"He has been following us for quite some time now..." Meta Knight informed Sword Knight. "But it is a good thing he has been following us..." Meta Knight walked towards it and slowly drew Galaxia out of its sheath. He held onto the hilt very tightly, and was within inches of the monstrosity.  
  
"Be careful!" DeDeDe called out to Meta Knight. Meta Knight turned his head back towards them and nodded. Then he turned again towards the black devil. The black devil stared into his yellow eyes. Meta Knight stared back. Before the creature had time to attack, Meta Knight leapt forth and pinned it on the ground. It squirmed but it couldn't get out of his grip.  
  
"...Where is N.M.E.? Tell me right now!" Meta Knight held Galaxia up to the creature's neck.  
  
"...You won't get it out of me that easily...!" The devil replied.  
  
"Tell me! Tell me where Nightmare is...I'm sure Tiff...Kirby, FoLolo, and Blade are with him!" Meta Knight pressed Galaxia up against his throat. "Tell me or this blade with sink deep inside of you!"  
  
"...Alright...I'll take you there myself...but if you kill me, I swear the same will happen to you..." Meta Knight lifted himself off of the little devil and held Galaxia up against his back.  
  
"In case you try any funny business, I can still drive this sword into your back, you ungrateful brute."  
  
"Oh don't you worry, great warrior. I won't." The rest of them stared at the two arguing. But they knew that they should follow Meta Knight. All of them began to walk towards a vast structure; made of steel and tinted black.  
  
"Well, here is where the Nightmare himself resides. Go on in and find him." The Black Devil responded to them.  
  
"Get out of here, now." Meta Knight replied back. Let us go find him ourselves."  
  
"Whatever you want." The being opened the gates so they could get in. "Have fun."  
  
"Scram!" DeDeDe yelled. Doing so, the monster quickly left. The group turned towards the building.  
  
"Well, this is it. Let's go." Escargoon tried to lighten the mood, but it was to no avail. Instead, they all walked forth and into the dank chasm that they might even spend their last moments in...  
  
A while later...  
  
"Meta Knight, we've checked everywhere. There are only a few places we haven't checked." Tuff proclaimed to his leader.  
  
"I know Tuff. How about we start checking all of the rooms down this corridor?" Meta Knight asked everyone. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"We should check each door by having two people go in. As in, we each take somebody with us and if we see anything fishy, we come right back out." DeDeDe suggested.  
  
"That would be a good thing to do, right Meta Knight?" FaLala asked.  
  
"Yes. Here is how we will pair up. I will go with Tuff, Sword can go with FaLala, and DeDeDe and Escargoon can go together. How is that?" Meta Knight asked the group. Again, they all nodded in agreement. "Let us go. Remember to come right back if you see anything suspicious."  
  
"Ok." They all headed off into different doors in search of their lost friends and loved ones...  
  
"Let's just hope she's in there, Meta Knight..." Tuff murmured.  
  
"Yes, my friend. All we can do is...hope..." Meta Knight replied. He put his hand upon the door and slowly pushed it open. It made a loud creak, but he pushed it open further to reveal a small room. It was the dungeon.  
  
"What's this?" Tuff asked.  
  
"I am not so sure..." Meta Knight answered. "Shh—I heard something...!" Tuff cupped his hand over his ear and listened for the sound. Meta Knight looked around the room. Very faintly, they both heard a sort of whimpering sound. Meta Knight closed his eyes. He could distinctly make out that it was Tiff's voice.  
  
"Meta Knight...what was that?"  
  
"It can't be...it's...Tiff...!"  
  
"No way!" Tuff and Meta Knight followed the sound of the crying.  
  
"W-Who's (hic) there?" Tiff cried.  
  
"Tiff! It's us...Meta Knight...and Tuff!" Meta Knight shouted back.  
  
"M-Meta Knight...?! Tuff?!"  
  
"Yeah Tiff! It's just what Meta Knight said! We came to get you!"  
  
"Where are you...?" Meta Knight asked.  
  
"Over here. They brought me in here...I'm so scared...I talked to Nightmare...he really hates you, Meta Knight. I talked back to him and he hit me...Then he called Kirby, FoLolo, and Blade over...they threw me in here...it wasn't really them, though...they were different..." Tiff explained all of the things that had happened.  
  
"Well, we need to get you out of here!" Meta Knight replied.  
  
"Yeah...We can just cut at the bars, so stand back, okay Tiff?" Tuff asked his sister.  
  
"Okay..." Tiff stood back. Meta Knight grabbed Galaxia out of the sheath and tried to break the bars. They were in luck, and the bars broke free easily. Meta Knight put Galaxia back in its sheath. Tiff stared in amazement at him; she ran out and hugged him.  
  
".........?" Meta Knight stared down at her face. Tiff stared dreamily into his gentle eyes.  
  
"...Just...hold me...I was scared...I wished you were here...and—"  
  
"It's okay, now...there there...everything's gonna be okay..." Meta Knight consoled her in a tender voice. "We'll be here with you from now on..." Meta Knight spread his arms around her back and held her close to him. Tuff smiled at them.  
  
"Well...we might as well go find the others...right?" Tuff questioned. Meta Knight turned his head and nodded. He didn't want to disturb Tiff since she felt happy that he was there, so all he did was nod.  
  
"It wasn't too bad...I kept the locket with me...the locket that you gave me..."  
  
"That's good...at least you're safe now. We better get a move on..." Meta Knight held her hand. "I-I...wanted to give this to...to you..." Meta Knight pulled out a little box. It was a red velvety box.  
  
"What is it...?" Tiff stared into his face.  
  
"It was just something I thought you would like...I forgot to give it to you...It's a ring. It has an emerald in the middle of it."  
  
"M-May I put it on?"  
  
"Sure...It's just something I got for you that I thought you would like..." Meta Knight took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. She stared at it, then at him and hugged him even tighter than before.  
  
"Okay...let's go..." Tuff declared. "We don't have much time. Tiff and Meta Knight nodded, and they all left out into the hallway.  
  
DeDeDe, Escargoon, Sword, and FaLala were all staring down at the ground. When they heard the door open, they all looked up.  
  
"We didn't find anything...but it looks as though you found Tiff..." Sword Knight said to the others.  
  
"Did you check every door?" Meta Knight asked.  
  
"Everyone but that one..." DeDeDe replied, pointing up to a door. It was the same as the other ones, but it was at the end of the hallway.  
  
"...T-That's where...Nightmare is!" Tiff gasped.  
  
"Well then, that's where we need to go now...!" Meta Knight  
proclaimed. They nodded,  
turned to the door, and entered, only to enter a new nightmare...  
  
Author's Notes: ...Kill me now...XDXDXD. If you aren't a TiffMK  
person, you should've  
stopped reading a looooooong time ago...Oh well. The next chapter is  
going to be the last, I  
hate to say it...ah well. I will be starting on the new story soon.  
By the way, I will be  
putting an epilogue on this...it will be the freaken best if you are a  
TiffMK person. Oh, and  
when he bought her that ring...uh-uh. No marriage. Thought I'd let  
you know... 


	17. The War on NME Chapter 17

The War on N.M.E. Chapter 17 Chapter 17: The End of it All...  
  
*This is the last chapter besides the epilogue...* *There will be a lot of violence...*  
  
"Nightmare! What have you done with them!?" Meta Knight shouted.  
  
"Oh, Meta Knight, what a pleasant surprise!" Nightmare replied.  
  
"Quit goofing off! What did you do with Kirby, FoLolo, and Blade?!" Meta Knight had a lot of anger in his voice. He drew Galaxia from its sheath. "Tell me right now!"  
  
"Meta Knight...you were always a smart one...but...I'm not going to tell you. I'll show you..." Nightmare snapped his fingers. One of those black creatures appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"What is it, Master Nightmare...?"  
  
"Bring out Kirby, Blade, and FoLolo..."  
  
"Yes Master Nightmare..." The creature left, and within a moment, returned with the Devil Kirby, Devil FoLolo, and Devil Blade. (Devil as in 'Little Black Monster Things...')  
  
"What is it that you desire, Master Nightmare...?" The trio asked.  
  
"There they are, Meta Knight." Nightmare told the warrior. "As for you three...do battle with these pests...!" Nightmare commanded.  
  
"Snap out of it, you guys!" Tiff shouted.  
  
"...We will only obey Master Nightmare..." Devil Kirby walked up to Tiff and picked her up by the throat, cutting off her air supply.  
  
"L-Let me go--!" Tiff choked. Meta Knight ran up behind Devil Kirby and hit his angel wing with Galaxia. Devil Kirby immediately let go of his grip on Tiff and turned around to fight Meta Knight. Meta Knight thrust Galaxia at Devil Kirby, but his attacked missed. Tiff rubbed her hand around her throat. There was a red mark around it where Devil Kirby had grasped her. She looked at the others who were just standing there, staring into the battlefield.  
  
"Guys! Help him!" Tiff yelled at them. They stared at her and nodded.  
  
"I'll try and fight Blade! FaLala, help me out! You too, Tuff!" Sword Knight was trying to help out. Tiff nodded in agreement.  
  
"Escargoon and I will take care of FoLolo!" DeDeDe responded to Tiff.  
  
"Alright! I'll help Meta Knight!" Tiff answered back. They all went to the positions that they were assigned to. Tiff ran up to Meta Knight. Meta Knight knocked Devil Kirby down to the floor, knocking him out for a moment. Taking this opportunity, Tiff ran over to Meta Knight.  
  
"Don't hold back, Meta Knight! We need to defeat him!" Tiff shouted. "We can do this, I know we can!"  
  
"Okay...!" Meta Knight looked at her. "Be careful...!" Devil Kirby regained consciousness and stood up, his feet wobbling. He could still hold ground though, and he charged at Meta Knight. Devil Kirby tried to slice Meta Knight with his devil wing, but Meta Knight quickly reacted and shoved Galaxia into it, further disabling him. He cried out in an agonizing voice. It pained Tiff to see it. Devil Kirby's devil wing limped on the ground; his angel wing still in a good condition. Meta Knight took a moment to rest. Devil Kirby used that to his advantage and charged at Meta Knight. He used his angel wing and struck him hard on his mask, creating a huge crack down the left side.  
  
"Be careful, my masked man!" Tiff shouted. (I'll give you three guesses what that is from...*coughSailorMooncough*...)  
  
"I will...!" Meta Knight shouted back to her. He held ground and ran at Devil Kirby. Galaxia in hand, Meta Knight jumped up, thrust Galaxia forward in sort of a blind rage, and felt blood splatter on his arm. He felt his feet touch the ground, and he looked back. Devil Kirby lay on the ground, not moving. He twitched occasionally, but other than that, he remained still. A big wound was on his left paw. Blood seeped out of it and on to the cold, stone floor. Tiff stared down, her stomach lurching inside. While she was staring, a blackish-purple aura surrounded Kirby. It was a blinding light. Tiff and Meta Knight shielded their eyes until there wasn't anymore luminosity. They peered down at the floor where they had once seen a bloody mess, but it was no more. There, lying on the floor was Kirby, unconscious; the wounds had seemed to heal...  
  
Sword Knight pinned Blade down onto the ground. Blade had his sword out, trying to stab Sword with it.  
  
"Blade! Fight it!" Sword screamed at him. Blade did not respond; he only squirmed free of Sword's grip and backed away. Tuff ran out and tackled Blade again. FaLala knocked the sword out of his hand and threw it across the room. Sword Knight ran over and drew his sword, plunging down onto Blade. Tuff backed off, letting Sword handle the situation. FaLala flew over to the sword that she smacked out of Blade's hand. She picked it up and tossed it over to Tuff. It fell a few feet away, but Tuff ran over to get it. He picked it up and turned towards Sword and Blade.  
  
"Sword! Look out!" Tuff shouted. He charged towards Blade and drew the sword. He held onto it tightly and seeped the bronze blade into Blade Knight's back. Blade cried out in anguish and jumped away from Tuff, the blade still in between shoulder blades. He tried to run, but the gash in his back was too overwhelming. He fell over and grabbed the hilt of the blade, pulling it out of his back. Blood gushed from his wound, and he fainted shortly thereafter. The same blackish-purple light blinded them and revealed the true Blade Knight...  
  
DeDeDe smashed his mallet against the wall. It was the third time he missed hitting FoLolo. Escargoon tried to prevent FoLolo from moving, but the little blue creampuff evaded all the attacks. DeDeDe took a tight hold on his hammer and swung it hard at FoLolo. Again he missed, but FoLolo began to get tired. He took a short stop to rest, giving DeDeDe an opportunity to lunge at him and knock him out. Escargoon pounced on FoLolo and threw him on the ground. FoLolo tried as hard as he could to get away, his little arms were pounding against Escargoon. FoLolo squirmed and tried to break free. DeDeDe took his mallet and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. FoLolo fell down and lied there, until he was changed back to normal.  
  
"Is everyone back to normal now...?" Tuff asked everybody. Meta Knight was examining Kirby, who seemed to be okay now. Sword picked up Blade and brought him over to Meta Knight, while Escargoon carried FoLolo over. After examination, they all seemed to be okay. Nightmare was now as angry as ever, and he slammed his fist down. All of the warriors looked up at him. Then they looked back down at Kirby, FoLolo, and Blade. They were all okay, and they all seemed to be conscious now.  
  
"Y-You...got in my way for the last time...I'll show you what it's like to be defeated...I'll show you..." Nightmare's eyes began to glow. He stood in the middle of the room where everyone could see him. His cape disintegrated and two large devil wings popped out of his back. They all stared at him with fear. He turned to Meta Knight.  
  
"Now you will feel all of my pain and suffering, you measly little knight..." Nightmare approached them slowly, then at a quicker pace. All of the ones who had weapons had them at ready while the ones who didn't have weapons stood back and watched. Except Tiff, she went and stood by Meta Knight.  
  
"Meta Knight...we can do this...I believe in you..."  
  
"Hmm..." Meta Knight nodded back at Tiff. Then he turned to Nightmare. "We can do this, Tiff...Ready...? CHARGE!" They all charged towards Nightmare, weapons drawn and attacked full force. Nightmare didn't seem threatened at all, but he had another thing coming... (Okay, I'm not good at writing battles, so this'll be short, and we'll kick into Song Fic Mode, by singing The Power of Love!)  
  
"Meta Knight...just believe...!" Tiff shouted.  
  
--There comes a time When you face the toughest of fights Searching for a sign Lost in the darkest of nights  
  
"ATTACK...!" Meta Knight shouted to his companions. "We can beat him!" Nightmare defended himself with his wings, but Meta Knight stabbed one of them with Galaxia, causing him to flinch. FoLolo and FaLala picked up Sword Knight and flew up towards Nightmare's head. They let him go and he launched down on Nightmare, attacking his eyes, blinding him. (Hey, it works...) Nightmare flailed around, leaving himself vulnerable to attacks. DeDeDe and Blade ran up and hit him as much as they could, making him very weak.  
  
--The wind blows so cold Standing alone Before the battle's begun But deep in your soul The future unfolds As bright as the rays of the sun  
  
Sword Knight jumped down and ran to Kirby.  
  
"Kirby, take this! Suck it up!" Sword threw his sword at Kirby and Kirby obeyed. He was now Sword Kirby. Sword Kirby ran next to Meta Knight and looked at him. Meta Knight nodded, and the two both looked back at Nightmare, directly at his heart.  
  
-- You've got to believe In the power of love You've got to believe In the power of love The power of love  
  
Sword Kirby and Meta Knight ran straight towards Nightmare, swords drawn. They looked back at each other and then at Nightmare. Sword Kirby and Meta Knight jumped up at the last moment, sprang forwards, aimed at his heart, and stabbed him.  
  
-- Blazing emotion There's a light that flows from the heart It's a chain reaction And nothing will keep us apart  
  
Nightmare let out an ear splitting scream. He fell to the floor, and the Nightmare that was haunting them was no more. Nightmare had been defeated...  
  
-- Stand by my side There's nothing to hide Together we'll fight to the end Take hold of my hand And you'll understand What it truly means to be friends  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love It gives meaning to each moment It's what our hearts are all made of You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love (the power of love) The power of love  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love It gives meaning to each moment It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside) You've got to believe (you've got to believe) In the power of love In the power of love In the power of love (I had to put the rest of the song...)  
  
Author's Notes: ...*Jaw drop* *Runs Away* Wait! Don't read the epilogue unless you really truly support TiffMK...*RunsOffIntoDistance...* 


	18. The War on NME Epilogue

The War on N.M.E. Epilogue Epilogue- What Happened Afterwards  
  
+Sorry...this is the last chapter!!! *cries*+ +Runs away and hides...just because...+ +This chapter is dedicated to all the readers, especially Red Mage Cubby, Kina the Dragon Master, and cyber-knight!+  
  
"It's...over..." Meta Knight murmured. "We defeated...Nightmare...."  
  
"We did it...!" Tiff cried.  
  
"Yay!" The rest of them cried.  
  
"We need to get out of here, fast!" DeDeDe commanded.  
  
"Let's go home!" Tuff added.  
  
"We can just take the transportation system back home, ok?" Sword Knight suggested to them.  
  
"Good idea." Blade replied. "Let's get going." They all walked out except Meta Knight. Tiff thought something might've been wrong, so she went back to Meta Knight's side.  
  
"Meta Knight? Is something wrong...?" Tiff put her hand on his shoulder guard.  
  
"No...I'm fine, just exhausted."  
  
"Oh, well...you did well out there." Tiff smiled at him. "Here...I'll help you up and we can get out of here, okay...?" Tiff stretched her arm out to him, and he held onto it. "Let's go."  
  
"I am grateful for your help, Tiff." (OMG-That's an actual quote!)  
  
"It was no problem."  
  
"Heh..." Meta Knight smiled back at her and the two began walking out of the room. All of the others had gone far ahead, and were waiting at the transportation device.  
  
"They're already up there, so I guess we can take our time." Tiff looked at him. "Hey Meta Knight..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...I know this isn't the time to ask, but..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...What...does it look like...under your mask?" (0_0 a scary thing, Tiff...)  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"What does your real face look like...?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Don't be shy...take off your mask...I want to see your real face."  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind. If you want to see it." Meta Knight put his hands around his back and untied the straps to his mask to reveal his true face. (X_X MY EYES!) He had yellow eyes and little pink cheeks, just like Kirby. (His skin was blue, of course. X_X Now I am really blind.)  
  
"...Wow...YOU'RE ADORABLE!!!" Tiff blushed. (?)  
  
"...?"  
  
"I...never knew you really looked like that." Tiff smiled and grabbed the mask out of his hand. "You should keep this off more often—"(Okay, this next part was inspired compliments of the great Ivyna J. Spyder, it was an idea I got from a pic she drew. Thanks Ivy!)  
  
"Hey! I need that!"  
  
"No you don't! You look way cooler without it!"  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"No! You have to get it from me!"  
  
"Okay!" Meta Knight reached over and tried to grab the mask from Tiff, but Tiff pulled it farther away. Meta Knight just went closer, his face only a little ways away from Tiff. Tiff grinned and pulled him into a kiss. Meta Knight stared, and then just closed his eyes.  
  
"See...? That wasn't bad..." Tiff giggled.  
  
"...Just give me the mask..." Meta Knight blushed and grabbed the mask out of her hand. He put it back on and started to walk closer to the group. They all smiled, and DeDeDe helped the two onto the platform. Once they were all on, they got transported back to Dreamland, and that was the end of that, they were all home safely, and now, all was peaceful once again in Dreamland.  
  
~+*The End*+~ 


End file.
